Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a display device having a display panel with improved picture quality.
Discussion of the Related Art
Display devices, such as a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display panel, and an organic light emitting display device, have been developed.
A display device includes a display panel for displaying an image and a driving circuit for driving the display panel.
FIG. 1 is a brief view illustrating a display device according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the display device according to the related art includes a display panel 10, a driving circuit 30, and a front case 50.
The display panel 10 displays a predetermined image by controlling a transmittance of incident light from a plurality of light sources. The display panel 10 is comprised of a lower substrate 13 and an upper substrate 15.
The lower substrate 13 is provided with various signal lines, and a signal pad 17 is provided at an end of the signal lines.
The upper substrate 15 is bonded to the other lower substrate 13 with a liquid crystal layer (not shown) therebetween and the signal pad 17 of the lower substrate 13 being exposed. To do so, the upper substrate 15 is formed to have a size smaller than that of the lower substrate 13. The upper substrate 15 is provided with a color filter corresponding to each pixel, and may additionally be provided with a common electrode to which a common voltage is applied in accordance with a driving mode of the liquid crystal layer.
The driving circuit 30 is connected with the signal pad 17 and drives the display panel 10. The driving circuit 30 includes a flexible circuit film 31, a driving integrated circuit 33, and a printed circuit board 35.
The flexible circuit film 31 is attached to an upper surface of the signal pad 17 which is exposed.
The driving integrated circuit 33 is attached to an upper surface of the flexible circuit film 31. This driving integrated circuit 33 may have a chip on film (COF) structure.
The printed circuit board 35 applies various signals to the display panel 10 through the flexible circuit film 31. To this end, the printed circuit board 35 is in contact with the flexible circuit film 31.
The front case 50 covers a front edge portion of the display panel 10 and the driving circuit 30.
In the aforementioned display device according to the related art, the front case 50 is provided to surround the exposed signal pad 17 and the driving circuit 30, which increases the bezel area of the display device.
Recently, in order to reduce the bezel area of the display device, a side bonding method has been proposed, in which a signal line is provided at one side of the display panel and connected with the driving circuit by using a connection electrode.
However, such a side bonding method may increase the resistance of the signal line, and thus, a line image defect caused by a difference in luminance between pixels may occur when driving the display panel.
The aforementioned background art is technical information owned and acquired by the inventors of the present invention, and thus, should not be always considered the known art disclosed or available to the general public prior to filing of the present application.